


In The Dark All Cats Are Grey

by GreyGardens



Series: Their Dark Desires [5]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, Arranged Marriage, Bisexual Draco Malfoy, Blow Jobs, Broken Engagement, Drunk Blow Jobs, Excessive Drinking, Explicit Language, F/M, Forced Relationship, Hand Jobs, Heartbreak, Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy Smut, Hermione is the best, Hermione really hates Pansy Parkinson, M/M, Memories, POV Draco Malfoy, Past Relationship(s), Porn With Plot, Post-Hogwarts, Rebellion, Revenge, Revenge Sex, Schadenfreude, Sexual Fantasy, Snarky Draco Malfoy, Sometimes you need to blow up your life to rebuild it, The Rebellion of Draco Malfoy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-18 03:22:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29851812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreyGardens/pseuds/GreyGardens
Summary: Hermione makes the last "session" up to Draco while getting him to tell her a steamy story from his past.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy
Series: Their Dark Desires [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2182422
Comments: 6
Kudos: 33





	In The Dark All Cats Are Grey

"Will you tell me about how your engagement to Pansy ended?" Hermione asked as they lay on the couch together, her head resting on his chest as he stroked her hair.  
  
"Why?" He asked, his hand stalling and his defenses rising.  
  
"Honestly?" She asked, looking up at him.  
  
"Well, yes, by all means, Granger," he said, rolling his eyes, "please enlighten me with your honest answer instead of making me dance around like a bloody monkey trying to amuse it out of you for a change, there's a love."  
  
"The honest answer is that I want to make it up to you for earlier," she said with a mischievous smile, "and what can I say? I'm only human, and the idea of you turning down Pansy Parkinson is like an aphrodisiac."  
  
"Well then," he said grinning wickedly back at her, "you really _do_ have a little Slytherin in you, don't you, Granger?"  
  
"I'd rather have a big Slytherin in me." She teased, cupping him through his trousers and squeezing, making him gasp. "So why don't you tell me all about the spectacular fireworks you had to set off to end the engagement to my _other_ childhood nemesis while I see what I can do about setting off some of our own?"  
  
"Anything you say, doctor." He said with a grin, leaning his head back against the couch cushions as she began unbuckling his belt. "What do you want to know?"  
  
"Close your eyes first." she told him.  
  
"Why?" He asked, "don't tell me you're suddenly _shy."_ _  
__  
_"No!" She laughed, the delightful sound making his heart skip a beat. "I want you to close your eyes like you do in our 'sessions,' when you block out the world and just let the memories come to you. I want you to immerse yourself in the memory, and then, at the right moment, I want to make you cum."  
  
"Wow." He breathed, his heart rate speeding up with excitement. "Now _that_ sounds like a treatment I can approve of, doctor Granger, though I'm not so sure that the board of ethics will agree."  
  
"Just close your eyes." She laughed, and he obeyed. "When did it happen?" She asked, unzipping his trousers.  
  
"You're going to _love_ this," he chuckled, "it was at the engagement party."  
  
"Oh, yes," she moaned, freeing him from his trousers, "that's perfect. Keep talking."  
  
"The party was here at Malfoy Manor, of course." He said.  
  
"Of course." She agreed, running her nails lightly along his skin, teasing him on with the prospect of what was to come if he continued.  
  
"My parents had invited everyone," he said, letting his mind drift back in an attempt to control himself as she slid his trousers down around his ankles and began kissing his thighs, her warm breath and the pressure of her lips on his flesh as she moved closer making him weak, "all the 'best' families were well represented. But by then of course I already hated the lot of them and didn't give a toss about the bloody engagement."  
  
"Ooh, Draco Malfoy, rebel without a cause," she teased, "I definitely want to hear all about _him."_ _  
__  
_"I'm getting there, Granger," he said smoothly, "but I might get there quicker if you give me a hand." He added pointedly.  
  
Her hand gripped him and began stroking slowly, "like this?" She asked.  
  
"That should do for now." He said, resisting the urge to reach down and guide her hand to make her stroke faster, knowing that the slow build up would make it even better when he finally came. And besides, it _was_ a great story, and one that he knew she would _definitely_ love.  
  
"The manor was filled with people and everyone was fawning all over Pansy," he continued, "so with her thoroughly occupied by her favourite activity and the crowd providing cover, it was easy to slip away unnoticed."  
  
"That sounds like Pansy all right." Hermione snorted. "What did you do?"  
  
"I immediately went to the first waiter I saw who was serving drinks and decided to have my own party." He said with a smirk. "Actually, I seem to remember taking the tray of drinks from him and telling him to piss off when he tried to stop me."  
  
Hermione let out an involuntary giggle.  
  
"What?" He asked.  
  
"Well, it doesn't have _quite_ the same ring to it as _'my father will hear about this,'"_ she said, trying to compose herself, "but it's a definite improvement."  
  
"Oh, it is, is it?" He asked, a feeling of shame and annoyance bubbling up inside of him that he tried to keep from showing in his voice.  
  
"Oh yes," she said as she began stroking him again, making his hips arch off the couch slightly, "rebellious Draco telling a waiter to 'piss off' at the engagement party he's about to ruin is _incredibly_ sexy."  
  
Fuck, she really _was_ the brightest witch of their age. She knew _exactly_ how to get him back in the mood.  
  
"I took the tray off to a corner and spent a good hour getting off my face on champagne and thinking about…" he trailed off. He'd been thinking about Benjamin, but he didn't want to admit that to her; he couldn't go there, not when she was making his body sing with pleasure the way she was now.  
  
"Thinking about what?" She prompted, her breath tickling his thighs as she began kissing them again.  
  
"How to get back at Pansy and my family." He said, gripping the edge of the couch cushion in an effort to control the body that was ready to betray him at any moment.  
  
At least it was only half a lie.  
  
"Oh yes," she purred as her hand picked up speed, "tell me all about how you got back at them."  
  
"Reality was still a little too _real_ when I finished the champagne, so I grabbed the next waiter who came along. He was - "  
  
The spitting image of Benjamin.  
  
" - gorgeous." Draco said, his fingernails digging deeper into the couch cushion. Fuck, she was way too good at this. She was going to make him cum before he even had the chance to get to the part that he thought she would like the most.  
  
"What did he look like?" She asked.  
  
"He was taller than me," he said, trying to keep his breathing steady, even as she was making it damned near impossible, "brown eyes, dimples you could write bloody sonnets about, dark brown curly hair that was always getting in his eyes - "  
  
"Always?" She asked suddenly.  
  
Fuck. His mind had drifted back to Benjamin.  
  
"I _meant_ that it was always getting in his eyes that _night,"_ he said, "don't get hung up on semantics Granger; it's hard enough to tell the story with you moaning and pawing at me and making me want to bend you over the bloody couch."  
  
"I can always stop if it's making things too difficult for you." She teased. Cunning woman. She really was too smart for her own good sometimes. _  
__  
_"Don't you dare." Draco warned with a laugh.  
  
"Good," she said, "because I'm not quite ready to be bent over the couch just yet. I want to hear more about this ruined engagement party first."  
  
"You really get off on the idea of Pansy Parkinson being taken down a few pegs, don't you?" He mused with a smirk.  
  
"Oh, you don't know the _half_ of it." She said, her hand squeezing him just enough to make _not_ bending her over the couch right then and there almost impossible.  
  
"Good to know that even someone as perfect as _you_ is still human." He chuckled darkly.  
  
"So, he was an absolutely gorgeous specimen of a man, what happened next?" She asked.  
  
He had immediately mistaken him for Benjamin. The resemblance had been uncanny, especially after the equivalent of a bottle of champagne. And in the state that he was in, feeling the way he was that night, even just _resembling_ Benjamin had been good enough.  
  
"It was the night of my engagement party to a woman I was being forced to marry by my parents." Draco answered, trying to be more careful about the words he chose even as she did her best to make that as difficult as possible. "I was angry and drunk and wanted to get back at them and he was beautiful and considered 'below my station' so...obviously I gave him a bit of the old Malfoy charm and within minutes we were grabbing another bottle of bubbly and making our way upstairs."  
  
"You didn't!" She exclaimed, obviously thrilled with the idea of him ditching Pansy on what was supposed to be one of the most important nights of her life to go get off with a tall, dark, handsome stranger.  
  
He smirked as his mind drifted back to the memory of the two of them sneaking upstairs, trying to be quiet, him completely pissed and doing an absolutely terrible job of suppressing his laughter as he pulled the waiter into his parents bedroom. "Oh, I absolutely _did,_ Granger." He drawled, grinning at the memory. "In fact, I took him straight to my parents' bedroom, I figured it would be the most appropriate place to get revenge on them by getting off with 'the help.'"  
  
"Draco Malfoy, you evil genius." Hermione purred appreciatively as she continued to stroke him. Fuck, it felt so good, she was making his bloody toes curl. He bit his bottom lip to try and control the almost overwhelming need to cum before he even had a chance to finish the story. "What happened next?" She asked.  
  
"I necked about half the bottle of champagne, pushed him onto my parents' bed and started snogging him." He said, the memory of the waiter's hands running up and down his body, tugging at his clothes and the two of them kissing in a frenzy making it even more difficult for him to keep control as Hermione's hand worked it's magic.  
  
"And then what?" She asked, her voice intoxicating, like smoke and firewhiskey, filled with desire for him. It was almost enough to make him cum on it's own.  
  
"He tore my shirt trying to get it off," Draco continued breathlessly, "and then he...and then he...oh fuck!" He moaned, his hips bucking as she teased him with her tongue.  
  
"What did he do?" She asked, clearly enjoying every moment from the sound of her voice and the way she was touching him.  
  
In the dim light of his parents' bedroom, with a bottle and a half of champagne coursing through his bloodstream, it had been easy to pretend that the waiter was Benjamin.  
  
"He did almost exactly what you've been doing to drive me bloody _mental_ for the last five minutes." Draco finally answered through clenched teeth, his nails digging into the leather as her tongue danced teasingly along his length again.  
  
He didn't know how much longer he could last.  
  
"Almost? What else did he do?" She asked, then took him in her mouth for a moment, her tongue caressing him, forcing Draco to focus all his rapidly dwindling self control on not bucking his hips and thrusting himself in deeper. "Did he do that?" She asked.  
  
"Yes…" Draco panted, gripping the couch cushion tighter, now almost incapable of speech as the memory of the way he felt that night collided with the very real things Hermione was doing to his body in the present and making the pressure inside him build to a boiling point.  
  
"What else do you remember?" She asked. "Try and put yourself back in that room, in that memory."  
  
In the dark room he had almost been able to convince himself that the waiter really _was_ Benjamin, and after the way his parents had forced things to end, the idea of rolling around in their bed with with his ex boyfriend's doppelganger had felt terrifying but also incredibly thrilling; it was the most perfect form of revenge he could have ever dreamed of, outside of actually shagging Benjamin _himself_ in their bed.  
  
He remembered the way the waiter's curls fell softly in his eyes as he went down on him, making him look even _more_ like Benjamin. The startling similarities would have been disorienting when he was sober, but on that night he had gotten completely pissed for the first time, so it made the experience even more confusing and dreamlike. When he ran his fingers through the waiter's dark curly hair, gripping it tightly as he arched his hips off the bed, the waiter had even _felt_ like Benjamin. It had been _much_ too easy for Draco to convince himself that he was.  
  
At first he had been torn between the fear of being caught and an almost perverse wish that they _would_ be caught, but before long all rational thought had flown from his mind and all he could do was respond to the incredible sensations in his body as the waiter made him feel truly alive for the first time since Benjamin.  
  
It had felt amazing. Sure, it was quick, frenzied and anonymous, but somehow it still felt so much better than the handful of times he had caved to Pansy's demands. Sex with Pansy had always felt wrong, _dirty,_ but in a way that felt more poisonous than pleasurable. He'd hated it, and he hated _her_ even more for seeming to love it when every second had felt like torture to him. Had felt like a betrayal.  
  
But there, in his parents bed, with the stranger that he had all but convinced himself actually _was_ Benjamin, it had felt almost right again. And he had looked so beautiful and comfortingly familiar that Draco had finally been able to let himself go, the weight on his chest lifting momentarily as the waiter made him forget all about Pansy and his parents and all the expectations and pain and just made him feel _good._ _  
__  
_Draco moaned, tangling his fingers in Hermione's hair as she began picking up speed, his body now responding to both her and the memory of its own accord as she did things with her tongue that put the poor waiter to shame. He gripped the leather cushion tighter, his hips bucking off the couch. "Oh fuck," he panted, "oh fuck, I'm going to…"  
  
"How did it end, Draco?" Came Hermione's voice, seemingly from a distance, lost as he was in the past and in the things that she was doing to him and making him feel.  
  
Memories flashed through his mind in rapid succession:  
  
His fingers, bone white in the moonlight streaming in through his parents' bedroom window, gripping the waiter's dark hair as he began bucking his hips, not realizing how loud they were being.  
  
His hand reaching out, grabbing onto the waiter's hand and holding it tightly, the way he had always instinctively held onto Benjamin's when he was about to cum. Forgetting that he wasn't actually Benjamin.  
  
In the dark he looked just like Benjamin. In the dark, he could have _been_ Benjamin.  
  
Draco's hips bucking, thrusting himself in faster, deeper, desperate for release.  
  
He really _might_ have been Benjamin.  
  
The faint sound of footsteps.  
  
In the dark he felt just like Benjamin.  
  
His hand gripping dark brown curls, such a soft, sweet, beautiful contrast to the rough, hurried way that the waiter was handling him. Benjamin had never been rough like this.  
  
The sound of voices.  
  
The waiter picking up speed, trying to rush him to orgasm. His hand almost crushing the waiter's as his pleasure built and built, the rest of the world falling away completely.  
  
The waiter suddenly looking up at him, his eyes twinkling mischievously, making him look just like Benjamin, smiling at him exactly the way Benjamin used to when he knew Draco was right about to cum.  
  
Fuck, he had looked _just_ like Benjamin, and the smile had been enough to send him right over the edge.  
  
He had just been about to cum when -  
  
"Just as I was...just as I was...oh fuck...oh fuck…" Draco moaned, his breathing ragged as she took him in even deeper, his fingers gripping her hair tightly, the past and present blending in his mind just as it had that night.  
  
"What?" Hermione asked. "What happened? What were the fireworks?"  
  
It felt good, too good, _way_ too good.  
  
And he looked and felt _just like_ Benjamin. _  
__  
_"Oh fuck...oh fuck...my...my parents and Pansy walked in and found us!" Draco cried as he came; the memory of them walking in on him and Benjamin's doppelganger as clear in his mind as if it had just happened, making him cum so hard it left him breathless, weak and trembling.

  
  
He finally opened his eyes when Hermione collapsed on top of him, panting with exertion and still flushed with excitement. "Now _that_ is what I call fireworks," She said, "what a perfect way to end an engagement to someone as self-obsessed as Pansy Parkinson."  
  
Draco chuckled, still out of breath, the image of the waiter...of Benjamin...still fresh in his mind. "Just you wait, Granger, I haven't told you how she _reacted_ yet. You'll love _that_ even more."  
  
Hermione's hand took hold of his and guided it down to the space between her legs. "Tell me _all_ about it." She breathed.  
  
"Oh, does someone still want 'a big Slytherin' in them?" He smirked, rubbing her in slow, teasing circles.  
  
"More than I ever have in my _life."_ She moaned as he pulled off her panties and positioned himself between her legs.  
  
"Well then," he said with a wicked grin, sinking into her and making her cry out in pleasure, "let me tell you the story of how Pansy Parkinson came to hate me more than anyone else on earth…" 


End file.
